There are two general ways in which disk drive operations are terminated in relation to the position of each slider used by the disk drive. One disk drive configuration is commonly referred to as a dynamic load/unload type. In this case, the head stack or head positioner assembly may be moved to a “parked position” at the termination of disk drive operations to dispose each slider at an outer portion of its corresponding data storage disk, but in any case in vertically spaced relation to its corresponding disk. In this regard, the disk drive includes a load/unload ramp that may be disposed at an outer portion of each data storage disk. Movement of the head positioner assembly onto the load/unload ramp typically both moves each slider vertically away from its corresponding data storage disk and also exerts somewhat of a retaining force on the head positioner assembly. This position of the load/unload ramp reduces the storage capacity of each data storage disk—an outer annular portion is not available for data storage due to the presence of the load/unload ramp.
Another disk drive configuration is commonly referred to as a contact start/stop type, where the head positioner assembly typically moves in a direction to dispose each slider used by the drive toward an inner, non-data storage region of the corresponding data storage disk. Terminating the rotation of the data storage disk(s) in this type of disk drive configuration results in each slider actually establishing contact with or “landing” on its corresponding data storage disk, and the slider remains on this disk until disk drive operations are re-initiated at a later time. There are a number of disadvantages with this configuration. One is that typically the slider landing zone of a data storage disk is not available for data storage purposes. The read/write head of a slider, its corresponding disk, or both may be damaged by the contact between each slider and its corresponding disk. Finally, what is commonly referred to in the art as “stiction” may develop between the slider and its corresponding disk at some point in time after disk drive operations have been terminated and prior to being re-initiated. That is, a slider may become stuck on its corresponding disk. This may result in failure of the disk drive.